Until There Was You.
by FantasyAngel1
Summary: Draco has no true friends; he has no one to go to when he gets hurt. Until on fateful night when someone unexspected comes to him. Will it lead to a brilliant friendship or maybe something more...R&R *CHAPTER TWO UPLOADED* REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!
1. Introducion: Tears Have Fallen But You A...

Until There Was You.  
  
By: FantasyAngel  
  
FantasyAngel2002@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13, (For now, evil grin…*wink*)  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy… duh! Besides, they are the cutest couple out there! Right?  
  
Summery: Draco is has no true friends; he doesn't have no one to go to when he gets hurt. Until one fateful night when someone unexpected comes to him. Will it lead into a brilliant friendship or maybe something even more…  
  
A/N: I do NOT Harry Potter or any other characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and her astonishing imagination.  
  
  
  
*Introduction- Sunday, March 17th, 8:42 PM*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The day was cold; some may even describe it as frigid. It was the middle of March and the ground was frozen in feet of snow, without of chance of thawing anytime in the near future. Thousands, no millions of snowflakes where falling from the crystal blue sky to join the already gigantic heap. I guess the sun was out, somewhere. Wherever it was I wish it would come out. The temperature is quite horrendous.  
  
I didn't think anyone was awake at the time, it being four AM and all, so I decided to go outside. I wanted to go build a snowman, a bit childish I suppose, but I had never built one before, I figured with winter being almost over and there luckily enough being tons of snow, what better time. I know being 16 years old and never building a snow man sounds kinda lame and all but with a father like mine…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Playing in the snow is you baby? What are you gonna do next son, help your mom bake cookies? You are a disgrace to this family." Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed through the yard. As did the sound of hard slaps across the face, one, two…  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He never did have anything better to do than to make me miserable. I was only six, I didn't see the big deal. Lesson learned of course, I never did try that one again. Here at Hogwarts, I had a reputation. I could not let someone, anyone see me play- I mean including myself in such an absurd act.  
  
I got up and put on my leather pants and jacket and headed out of the Slytherin common room, out of the castle and to the spot in which I thought looked like a rather nice place to start up this snowman.  
  
It was beautiful out. The stars light up the sky magnificently and gave of a rather romantic glow as well, making the snow coved ground look almost as if it glowed in the dark. I stared at the ground. There was just so much of it, I didn't know where to start. I kneeled down, ran my hand over the ground, it was so cold. I cupped my hand and made a nicely rounded snowball, I had had plenty of practice at that. I set the snowball back on the ground, rolled it around, and watched the size enlarge.  
  
I heard footsteps…quickly I jolted by head to see who was behind me, only to see the famous, ever so popular, boy who lived, Harry Potter. Of all the people I didn't want to see, he was on the top of my list.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing out here? Do you need help, your snowman looks um well it doesn't really look like anything" I heard his voice calling to me. What was this? My archenemy of six years offering help to me? No that can't be right.  
  
"What snowman Harry I was just making an extremely large snowball to smack you in the face with." Truth being I would rather smack him in that beautiful face of his with my lips but he didn't need to know that-What? I did not just say that! Potter beautiful? Kiss him? What?  
  
"Malfoy are you okay? You're staring at me?" Harry called out to me again. What was I suppose to say? No my dad raped me over spring break, Crabbe and Goyle hate my guts, Pansy broke of out relationship, I bombed today's potions exam, and to top things off I think I am falling in love you?  
  
I felt a tear role down my cheek, fallowed by a small, quiet whimper escape my throat. Then I burst into tears and cried like a baby.  
  
"Draco are you alright? You're crying" He came over to me and put his arm around me. He felt so warm. I rested my head on his shoulder and let all my tears run free, something I had never done.  
  
  
  
*End intro*  
  
FantasyAngel: Thank you for reading. If you review I will love you for life and return the favor happily! Please! Chapter one will be up soon!- If I get lets say 10 reviews!  
  
Draco: Come on please for me. You wouldn't want to add to my already bad night would you? Besides I am so close to kissing him. I mean she would really appreciate it!  
  
FantasyAngel: It us 9:42 signing off! Hey lets give Drac a break and review so he gets that kiss. 


	2. Chapter One: There For You, Not For Me

****

Until There Was You.

By: FantasyAngel

**FantasyAngel2002@hotmail.com**

****

Rating: PG13, (For now, evil grin…*wink*)

****

Pairing: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy… duh! Besides, they are the cutest couple out there! Right?

****

Summery: Draco is has no true friends; he doesn't have no one to go to when he gets hurt. Until one fateful night when someone unexpected comes to him. Will it lead into a brilliant friendship or maybe something even more…

****

A/N: I do NOT Harry Potter or any other characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and her astonishing imagination.

*Chapter One: There For You, Your Not For Me*

Harry's POV

If anyone had told me that going for a walk in the middle of the night would have lead to this I wouldn't have believed them. Suddenly out of the blue who seems like the toughest guy in the school is crying…on me. I felt many emotions at the time, confused- why was he crying?, angry-who did this to him?, happy-the hottest guy in the whole school was in my arms. Don't get me wrong, it isn't like I wanted this to happen. He looked go lonely, and defenseless, like all he really needed was a friend. Something I wanted to give him, but I couldn't. What would Hermione say? What about Ron? I couldn't just go and be all friendly to my worst enemy over night. Could I?

I looked down at him. Crystal tears running out of his silver eyes. I wanted to wipe them away. So I did. He skin was damp, warm, and soft. He looked so heavenly. His platinum blond hair was a mess, not slicked back in its usual manner, it was just a mess. A single piece hung in front of his eye.

"H-harry?" his voice was a low whisper, he sounded like a frightened child. He looked up at me, eyes still full of tears, still shaken. I just realized he called me by my first name, not Potter, not The Boy Who Lived, just Harry.

"Shh it's okay Draco," naturally I called him back by his first name as well, "everything will be okay, I'm here. You can tell me what is wrong if you'd like or if you'd rather not, that is fine as well, I'll understand either way."

"D-do you promise not to a single soul, if I where to tell you?" He was going to talk to me. For the first time in six years, Draco Malfoy was going to talk to me like a civilized human being, no yelling, no punching or hitting, just talking.

"Yes of course Draco, your secrets are safe with me, you have my word, no one will get it out of me even if they take away my Firebolt and beat me upside the head with it. That's a promise." Maybe I could be friends with Draco, maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Well if you promise. The last few weeks have seemed like an early version of hell to me. Over spring break my father and I fought so much. He told me to join the death eaters, I refused, he took me to my room, and first he slapped me, hard. Then he threw me against the wall, started to hit me harder, and more. Blood was poring out of my noise, I had bruises everywhere. When I thought the worst was done, he threw me on my bed and ripped my clothing off. "I have tried everything to get you to listen, nothing works, it's time to start something new" that's what he said right before he rapped me…"

"Oh my gosh Draco, we have to tell someone, what if he does it again? We can't just let him get away with this. How long has this been going on Draco?"

"The hitting, years, but t-the sex, only a few weeks. I can't get clean, I wash and wash, but the feeling just won't go away. Harry you promised not to tell anyone please you can't. please?"

"Draco, I don't know what to say, I won't tell if you're sure you don't want me to, but if we don't, who knows when it will all end, I don't want to see you hurt. I'm glad you talked to me though."

"There's more Harry, Crabbe and Goyle found out something was different about me. They told me if I couldn't trust them then we where never friends to begin with. Pansy said the same thing. I thought she loved me."

"Did you love her Draco?" I couldn't believe how much hate I saw in his eyes. They where almost glowing. But more than that, I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with him.

"No, she's not my type. I never really did care much about her, but she was there for me, someone I could talk to, confide in, a friend, something Crabbe and Goyle could never really offer, but having them around was better than being all alone." Another tear fell from his face. I noticed he was still laying in my arms, with his head on my shoulder. I don't know why but all of a sudden I felt like I was connected to him, like he was my friend, a good friend, like I wanted him even. Sure I felt this way before about Cho Chang, but never this strong. I could tell he felt the same, it was in his eyes.

I don't know what came over me then but I felt like I had to touch him, to hold him and to kiss him. I looked at him, he was looking at me. I leaned forward, are eyes where connected. Silver and emerald. His lips looked soft, wet and kissable. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I wanted to taste him, I had to.

"Damn you Harry, don't be such a tease, if you are going to kiss me, just do it" so I did. At first it was slow, are lips hardly touching, then they slightly opened to deepen the kiss, I licked at his lips, they tasted like salt, from his tears. Are tongues touched, exploring each other mouths, the kiss grew faster, more passionate, filled with more desire. He put his arms around my waist, slowly massaging my sides, if he only knew how mad that got me. I put my arms around his next and slowly slide them down, all along his chest and began to take off his leather jacket and slowly unbutton his shirt. He was now licking at my jaw line, but I could feel him going even lower. Gods how I wanted this, so badly. He was sucking my neck, nibbling occasionally, I threw my head back. I finally had his shirt removed, his abs where toned and you could tell he was a seeker, they felt magnificent.

"I can't do this Harry, I-I just can't" With that he got up and left. I didn't know what I had done wrong, one minute I had been holding the man of my dreams in my arms the next he was up and running. I am so confused…what happened here tonight? Why did I want to run after him. 

Love, nah it couldn't be. But if it wasn't, why did it hurt so much, and why was I crying?

*End Chapter One: There For You Your Not For Me*

FantasyAngel: Yeah it is short I know, I am working on that though…So what did ya think? Poor Draco, wonder what is wrong with him?

Draco: If you want to know then I guess you'll have to review, and you wouldn't want FantasyAngel to think you don't love her do you? So hey please review!!

FantasyAngel: Yeah Please, This is my first fic ever so be a sweetie, remember me wuv you! Hey if ya review I will post Chapter two as soon as I can type it out! It is 4:37 PM. See ya!


	3. Chapter Two: Dreams Come True

Until There Was You  
By: FantasyAngel  
FantasyAngel2002@Hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13, (For now, evil grin…*wink*)  
Pairing: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy… duh! Besides, they are the cutest couple out there! Right?  
Summery: Draco is has no true friends; he doesn't have no one to go to when he gets hurt. Until one fateful night when someone unexpected comes to him. Will it lead into a brilliant friendship or maybe something even more…  
  
A/N: I do NOT Harry Potter or any other characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and her astonishing imagination.  
  
  
  
*Chapter Two, Dream Come True*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I know what you're thinking, I'm a coward. I stubborn one at that. I finally get what I have been fantasizing about for six years, and what do I do? I run away. It was just that everything was happening all to fast, and even though I tried to, I couldn't get my dad out of my head while Harry was kissing me. Even though Harry's kisses are soft and passionate and my fathers are hard and forcing.   
I wish I wouldn't have run away. I could have just told him how I felt, I am sure he would understand. I just wanted a friend, but it looks like I went and ruined that too. When someone opens up to me it is just so typical of me to run.  
"Draco are you in there, please open up. We need to talk. Please Draco…please?" I heard Harry voice, maybe it wasn't to late. Maybe he was still going to try. But he did sound like he was crying. Did I do that to him? Did he really care that much about me?   
"Hang on Harry, don't go!" I ran to the door as fast as I could, if God had given me a second chance, there was no way I was going to not take him up on the offer. I opened the door, to find Harry in tears. I reached out and grabbed him, to pull him in for a long warm, inviting hug.  
"Draco what just went on out there, we need to talk about it." Of course we needed to. I spilled my guts to him then just got up and ran. How was I going to tell him about this? How I saw my when we kissed? How I thought back to those nights over spring break?  
"Harry, I didn't mean to run off on you, it is just that after what happened to me over spr…" I had been cut off by his lips, so soft and gentle nothing like my dads. He ran his fingers threw my hair, and that is the moment I got over thinking of my dad when we kissed. After all, they where nothing alike.  
"Draco, that is not what I meant. I understand all of that. What I wanted to talk about is us. You know us? That is if there is an us?"  
"Harry, thank you so much for understanding. I didn't think you cared, I thought you just felt sorry for me, but now that you are here, I can tell that you do." I was now crying too.   
"Draco, after what you just told me of course I am concerned, but I do care Drac." Harry called me Drac, wow, a pet name, sorta.   
"Harry about us, I really like you, and I can tell you feel the same way, (kiss), and I want to ask you something, (kiss), Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I didn't quite expect the reaction that I got. He started to cry even harder than he kissed me, for what seems like forever, and to me the way I kissed back was forever, a forever's worth of wanting, needing, yearning and desire to kiss and be held by Harry Potter. Gods if he only knew the way I felt, if he only knew that I loved him. I wish I had the courage to tell him. Maybe though if I could get inside his head, use a memory reading potion or something, nah that would never work, all I could do is wait, see where the relationship will lead us and find out…  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Draco felt so warm in my arms, his skin is so soft, so milky, and his eyes where like silver diamonds, they are so beautiful, I could drown myself in them. We where laying on the couch my head rested in his shoulders. He was running his fingers threw my hair, and I was caressing his back.  
I don't know when my feelings for him had started all I know is that I love him, and he is here with me that is all that matters, he didn't need to know what was going to happen, it would only hurt him more. All that mattered was here and now, being in his arms, and touching him. He is so perfect.  
I feel asleep shortly after I am not sure how long but when I did I had a dream.  
  
*Harry's Dream*  
  
"Well if it isn't Harry Potter, did you think you could escape me did you? You might have gotten away from me six times before but not this time, no, if instant death curses won't kill you, maybe long term ones will…Adva Calisa"  
Harry jumped back but didn't miss the shot, he had been struck, by the curse of six's months, meaning in six months Harry would be dead.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat, that dream, was no dream at all, that had really happened to me, four months ago, meaning I only had two months to live…  
  
  
*End Chapter Two, Dream Come True*  
  
Fantasy Angel: It is short I know, but it is also late and I have tons of homework and a concert tonight so…Please review if ya want more!  
Harry and Draco: We love you!  
  
Harry: I thought you loved me L  
  
Draco: Well you said it too… 


	4. Please Read

FantasyAngel!  
Please Read  
  
ha ha I fooled ya! wait don't go yet. I really need people to read and review my new fic, Against All Odds, it is really good! Please, I will love you forever if you do! 


End file.
